wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Community Forum
years | users = 842,220 accounts | topics = 54,421 | posts = 2,182,004 | categories = Public: 5 Private: 1 Total: 6 | forums = Public: 52 Private: 19 Total: 71 | wqteam = Current: 2 Former: 6 Total: 10 | admin = Current: 3 Former: 4 Total: 9 | mod = Current: 6 Former: 42 Total: 48 | status = Open Semi-active | website = http://www.wolfquest.org http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/index.php | software = phpBB 3.0.X | lastupdate = 14th February 2018 }} The WolfQuest Community Forum is an official resource that is currently operated by Eduweb as of 2014. It was formerly managed by Minnesota Zoo from late 2007 to late 2012 or early 2013. Maintenance of the website and forum has always been the sole responsibility of Eduweb. The forum is available to anyone and everyone from the WolfQuest homepage by clicking the 'Community' button on the navigation menu found on the left side of the page. Through the forum, players may discuss, share feedback and ideas for and ask questions about the game or the forum itself, talk about wolves and other canids, nature and wildlife, domestic pets, and a variety of non-WolfQuest topics such as discussing other games and consoles, playing forum games and much more. This is a public forum. A large portion of its content is available to guests who do not possess an account with which to login, through participation is members-only and requires a verified forum account. NOTICE: The Fandom is not the place to ask for game support, troubleshoot problems or report bugs, glitches or abusive/inappropriate players. Please post such issues here. Registering a Wikia Fandom account will '''not' grant you game or forum access!'' Registration Forum registration is free and anyone can sign up — users younger than 13 years of age require their parent or legal guardian's consent for participation submitted via fax or mail. Visit the COPPA article for more information. Account Compatibility Community forum accounts are tied to 2.5.1 and older. Those wishing to play multiplayer in the old free game must first create an account on this database. Accounts for the old free game and new premium game are incompatible with the other's database; a 2.7 account will not work in 2.5 or vice versa. This is because they operate on separate databases. The creation of a 2.7 account will not simultaneously create a forum account. Players of the premium game looking to participate on the forums must create a new forum account. The same e-mail address in use by their 2.7 game account may be used for their forum/2.5 account. About the Community The WolfQuest community is divided into three separate user bases. Forumgoers and Forum Regulars Members centered around the forum itself with most having little focus towards the game. This is a pleasant albeit small-to-medium-sized community which has few to no qualms. This user base is generally more close-knit than the others, being that it consists mostly of regulars or familiar names from back in the day who generally know each other well enough or who have formed friendships through the game and/or its community. Despite its size, the forum is generally welcoming and friendly towards newcomers. Premium Gamers Players centered around the new and updated game: 2.7 and above. This side of the community can be mixed, if not unpredictable where strangers are concerned, but it is pleasant enough for those at least familiar with one another; like any other gaming community, it has its fair share of good and bad players. It is better managed by WQ Admin and reports are handled frequently. Legacy Gamers Players centered around the old, free and outdated game: 2.5.1 and below. This side of the community has declined over the course of time, likely as a result of lexicon's removal in December 2015, to the point that it has dwindled to a small, if not tiny base of remaining players. Towards the end of lexicon's life, abuse ran rampant. Historical Its combined forum user base and legacy player database consists of over 800,000 accounts which continues to grow on a daily basis. The website was launched in Summer 2007 and has been open to the public ever since, and has rarely closed since opening. Notable closures include high traffic events such as the release of a new episode or an updated version, or rarer still, at least one temporary closure has been enforced as a result of a government decision. Towards the end of December 2012, a WolfQuest Update announcement accompanied by a Forum changes update went live, revealing that there were plans to lock down the forum. This is no longer true as of Eduweb's return in 2014, when loboLoco, at which point he provided an update regarding the status of things. The WolfQuest community has had its share of happiness and sadness, newcomers and retirees. As a community consisting of over half a million members, it's only to be expected that it has had its run of minor and major events and milestones. Forum Guidelines Like most other communities online, the WolfQuest forum has a specific set of rules that all members should read and comply to when making new topics or posting replies to existing topics. By creating an account, all users automatically accept the Forum Guidelines, Privacy Policy and Terms of Use — those specified by phpBB and by Eduweb that are both in effect from the moment a user confirms their account's registration. The rules that apply to the whole forum were written by former admin WQ Coordinator, and are updated whenever deemed necessary. They also contain additional tips and help for newer members to read, such as a definition of backseat moderating, definitions of SPAM, and an etiquette guide by former WQ Moderators Rikkuzilla (formerly Faybrin and Rikku) and Songdog. : Forum Guidelines : http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=20100 Failure to comply with any of the terms presented can have consequences. Memberships Like many other forums, the WolfQuest forum utilises roles in the form of usergroups and offers ranks based on post count, that are exclusive to certain membership defaults, or that are earned as a reward. By default, all accounts begin with Registered User (or a Registered COPPA User for those under 13 years of age) status when a person signs up for and logs into the forum. The most prominent members of the community are the registered members who make up the numbers of the community. With positive attitude and behaviour, it is possible for members to reap some rewards for their continued efforts. Ranks attained on the forum are purely cosmetic, earned by certain post count values. They have no use in multiplayer -- on the forum, they are used to better identify active members. Nothing more. Pack Central Another aspect of the community forums is Pack Central, a hub where members may create and operate their own packs or participate in other members' packs. Private Messaging All community members have access to a private messaging (commonly abbreviated to "PM") feature. Every registered account has an inbox capacity of 50 messages; moderators have 75, and administrators have 100. Once exhausted, the oldest messages will be deleted or new messages will be held back depending on the setting assigned by the user. Private messages can be sent to any member of the community provided the target user accepts messages from other members. Friends and Foes PhpBB forum software supports a basic friends and foes list. That being said, the WolfQuest community forum allows users to define their friends and foes via the Friends & Foes module contained within the User Control Panel. Statistics Data for most statistics is provided by the display at the bottom of the board index, the memberlist search feature, and an understanding of how phpBB applies IDs in order to assess data relevant to user accounts, topics, posts, forums, PMs, and other such data. Some information is also pulled from user-run forum statistics threads. Some data is admin-only and cannot easily be retrieved by non-staff.wolfquest.org • Forum Statistics (September 2015) *Growth per year: **'Members who joined in 2007:' 2815 **'Members who joined in 2008:' 28882 **'Members who joined in 2009:' 82258 **'Members who joined in 2010:' 141335 **'Members who joined in 2011:' 136492 **'Members who joined in 2012:' 124403 **'Members who joined in 2013:' 110316 **'Members who joined in 2014:' 94179 *Posts per year: **'Members who have NOT posted:' 822,169 **'Members who have posted at least once:' 13,265 **'Members who have posted at least 10 times:' 5,148 **'Members who have posted at least 25 times:' 3,101 **'Members who have posted at least 50 times:' 2,101 **'Members who have posted at least 100 times:' 1,367 **'Members who have posted at least 500 times:' 382 **'Members who have posted at least 1000 times:' 200 *Category and Forum History (excluding archives and private sections): **'Category with the most posts:' Other Topics, 642,648 **'Category with the least posts:' The Wild and You, 30,577 **'Forum with the most posts:' Forum Games, 212,592 **'Forum with the least posts:' User Guides- The Forum, 92 *Deletion Data: **If no forums had been deleted, there would have been a total of 104 forum, sub-forums and/or categories. **If no accounts had been deleted, there would have been a total of 1,015,569 accounts. **If no topics had been deleted, there would have been a(n approximate) total of 83,816 topics. **If no usergroups had been deleted, there would have been a total of 32 groups. **If no ranks had been deleted, there would have been a total of 64 ranks. *Private Messages: **A(n approximate) total of 3,914,546 private messages have been sent via the board. **There are or have been approximately ~'1,800 private message folders' in existence. *The current Top 25 Posters (displayed on profile; excludes overall total) are: *#'Riceboy', ~43,800 posts *#'Koa', ~23,600 posts *#'Masika', ~18,500~ posts *#'Alpha Female', ~13,000 posts *#'Blindseer', ~12,800 posts *#'SolitaryHowl', ~10,700 posts *#'Neamara', ~9,000 posts *#'Songdog', ~8,600 posts *#'Zethra', ~8,400 posts *#'Larkarl', ~7,800 posts *#'Kivia', ~7,800 posts *#'valkea', ~7,300 posts *#'Fawn', ~7,000 posts *#'WQ Coordinator', ~6,800 posts *#'artimis', ~6,800 posts *#'Jeames', ~6,600 posts *#'Anduril', ~6,400 posts *#'wolf567', ~5,800 posts *#'Adalae', ~5,700 posts *#'Aurora Alaska', ~5,600 posts *#'Maia Huntress', ~5,500 posts *#'Rikkuzilla', ~5,500 posts *#'Blightwolf', ~5,300 posts *#'April', ~5,100 posts *#'DragonflySpirit', ~5,000 posts **Riceboy's post count is owed to early permissions within the Other Topics category. These have since been adjusted. If post and topic statistics were to be resynchronized, this list could be drastically altered. This is because it would also reflect purged topics and changes in permissions. *Miscellaneous: **Most users ever online was 1001, accomplished on 2-Jan-2008 at 10:38. **Number of Ban Parrot-associated squawks: 78 Gallery Wqcommunityforum.png|Board index. Usergroups_defaultexample.png|Mock-up example of a user's post. Trivia *A major forum crash occurred in 2011 resulting in the loss of many topics, an entire forum and an unknown number of accounts. One such affected account belonged to a moderator. The lost forum — the original Pack Central — created a large collection of glitched topics which can still be found today which are incorrectly referenced as Global announcements, though none can be viewed and attempts will always be met with a "does not exist" error, even though search results appear to indicate that these threads still exist in some form or another on the database. The original forum was never recovered, though it was replaced by a second Pack Central forum. **It is clear that something of the lost forum still exists, as data has been retained that allows partial reading of lost posts and topics. To date, the original Pack Central remains in limbo. Any topics that were ever posted there will appear in search results, however their topics cannot be viewed. **The most notable account affected belongs to [[Usergroups/Moderators#Current & Former Moderators|'Alpha Female']], whose account now displays a registration date of 31 December 1969 at 18:00 or 1 January 1970 at 00:00 -- this date and time will vary depending on location and timezones. ***This is caused by a blank unix timestamp, which php tables can parse to display times and dates. Based on UIDs 60060 and 60063, Alpha Female registered her account on 12 June 2009 between 13:49 and 14:13. (Central Standard Time.) ***Setting 1260107653 in the user_regdate php table contained within the user database would address this. **While her account was out of action, Alpha Female had permission to create and use a temporary account which had been granted moderator membership to use while her glitched account was out of action. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Community Category:Forums Category:Galleries Category:Accounts Category:2.5